Handheld air movement apparatuses, such as leaf blowers and/or vacuums, typically include a fixed handle for grasping by a user of the tool. The user maneuvers the handheld air movement apparatus to direct the nozzle of the tool by twisting the user's wrist, which may result in an unnatural, unbalanced, and/or uncomfortable grip position. Existing handheld air movement apparatuses typically have limited, if any, adjustable features to provide a natural grip orientation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.